Frozen: La Luz del Hielo
by VoidGuyLalo
Summary: En el mundo de Frozen, Light es el príncipe del Reino de la Puerta Norte. Light siempre habia sido diferente y en una fiesta todo puede pasar. Pero Light nunca se imagino lo que le podría suceder a él. Podrán las cosas ser diferentes a lo que él ha imaginado o serán iguales por siempre?


**Este fanfic no es mio, es de mi amigo Therrans Moonlight. Me pidió que lo subiera puesto que su cuenta es una cuenta de una sola serie. Conforme escriba la historia, yo la iré publicando. Se acepta cualquier crítica.**  
**Disfrútenlo!**

**Por favor chequen la pagina de Therrans moonlight en devianart. Pueden buscarlo asi User:Gealov**

**Ni yo ni Therrans Moonlight somos dueños de Frozen. Solo de nuestros personajes creados y la trama.**

~~Capítulo 1: El Origen de la Luz~~

***Este Capítulo contiene SPOILERS***

~En el Reino de la Puerta norte~

Light: *Durmiendo* zzzzzZZZZZZzzz...  
*tocan la puerta*  
S1: am... Eh... Señor?  
L: *medio despierta* huh? Quién? Cómo?  
S1: am... Eh... Ya es hora... T-Tiene que arreglarse...  
L: ñam ñam hora de... Que?... Zzz arreglar?...zzzZZZzzz *ronca*  
S1: de que vengan los otros reyes y duque a la fiesta... Incluyendo a la Reina y a su hermana... Am... ... Am... Tiene que prepararse... Señor...  
L: zzzzzZzzzZzzz... *Apunto de caerse, reacciona* A-ah! Que pasa?  
S1: am... Señor... Su hermano lo espera en el salón principal...  
L: tengo un... Zzzz hermano?Je... Que gezzzzzZzzz *se cae de la cama*... Estoy despierto!

~En el Salón Principal~

Reynald: a ver... *Mirando a diferentes lugares* Los postres aquí... La comida por allá... Las mesas listas... Los cubiertos limpios... El lugar aceptable... *diciendo se a sí mismo mientras camina de un lado a otro* ok ok... Respira... *respira y se detiene mirando al frente* todo va a estar Bien... Todo va a... *mira a un lugar alado de el*... ... *Se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano* ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME DONDE ESTA LIGHT?! *En su tono había impaciencia y algo de irritación*  
L: quieres calmarte... *camina hacia él* ya estoy aquí *le sonríe*  
R: *lo mira y lo inspecciona* te ves... Bien 0.0  
L: am... Gracias? Je, el traje me gusta la verdad...  
R:...Te queda... *ajem* *vuelve a mirar al frente* ya están por abrirlas... Así que... No le faltes al respeto a nadie por favor...  
L: *se coloca alado de el* tranquilo...

~En ese momento abren las puestas para que entren los invitados~

R: *parado derecho con los brazos en la espalda* te dije que debías estar listo desde muy temprano  
L: Quieres relajarte?  
R: Debiste haberme ayudado!  
L: Con qué?! Hiciste un gran trabajo, el lugar esta genial, la comida se ve suculenta y hay...  
*ambos inhalan el olor*  
L&R: Chocolate~... y fresa *Sonríen un poco*  
R: *suspiro* sólo... No hagas nada loco... Ok?  
L: está bien... Te escuche la primera vez...

~Mientras hablan entre ellos... Los invitados eran presentados ... Y en ese momento~

Presentador: La Reina Elsa! Y su hermana... La Princesa Anna.  
Elsa & Anna: *les sonríen*  
R: *Inclina la cabeza*  
E: *lo mira... Y mira a Light* je... Se encuentra bien? *le sonríe*  
L: *se queda paralizado mientras mira fijamente a Elsa... Al mismo tiempo se pone rojo*

~Momentos antes de la llegada de Elsa & Anna al castillo~

Elsa: *cepillándose el cabello*  
Anna: *toca la puerta* Puedo?  
Elsa: Adelante... *Mirándose al espejo*  
Anna: *azota la puerta y entra corriendo* Vamos! Vamos! Se hace tarde!  
Elsa: Wow...Wow tranquila! Estamos a tiempo! *ríe*  
Anna: *jalando de su brazo* Anda! Entre más pronto mejor!  
Elsa: Bien, bien...De acuerdo vamos *se hace un peinado rápido y deja el cepillo*  
Anna: Si! *Toma su abrigo*

~Caminando a la salida del lugar en donde se hospedaron~

Elsa: Por qué estás tan emocionada?  
Anna: Es una fiesta! Amo las fiestas! Y hacer nuevas amistades!...Además...No es cualquier fiesta...Es de "ellos" *le da un golpecito con el codo y guiña el ojo*  
Elsa: que?...a qué te refieres..? *entre cerrando los ojos*  
Anna: oh vamos...sabes perfectamente a que me refiero ^^  
Elsa: hm...no... La verdad no... Explícate...  
Anna: *se detiene frente a Elsa tomándola de los hombros* *suspira* hermana...tal vez...haya una probabilidad de que tu...bueno...  
Elsa: ...yo... Que?  
Anna: que te enamores! Que tal que encuentras a "ese alguien"!  
Elsa: ay...Anna! *Ríe * De nuevo con lo mismo? Ven camina que ahora si vamos tarde...

~Llegando frente a la entrada del castillo~

Anna: Bien, bien...Veamos...Acomódate la corona! Arréglate el cabello!...hm...hm...Que no se arrugue el vestido!  
Elsa: A-Anna...  
Anna: Toma...Los guantes rápido! Mirada alta...Sonríe...Derecha...Bien...  
Elsa: Anna...  
Anna: si si! Perfecto!  
Elsa: Ann...  
Anna: Lista?  
Elsa: Huh? Qué?  
Anna: Bien! *La empuja a la entrada*  
Presentador: ...La reina Elsa y su hermana la princesa Anna!  
Elsa y Anna: *paradas en la entrada*  
Anna: *sonríe y le susurra entre dientes* ...Camina...  
Elsa:Uh? Ah si... *ejem* *camina sonriendo*  
Anna: *camina junto a ella*

~La fiesta comienza... Y la mayoría de los invitados están sentado...Los otros... Bailando~

L: *parado aún es su lugar... Mirando a los que bailaban... Y miraba a su hermano bailar*... Je... Siempre te eligen primero en cada fiesta... ... *suspiro**mira al suelo discretamente*  
Reynald: *bailando... De reojo lo mira* ... *suspiro*  
Dama 1: le pasa algo su majestad?  
R: ah? Eh?... No no... Nada...

~En una de las mesas~

Kristoph: hm... No me Acostumbro de este traje...  
Anna: Ay vamos... Te ves bien... No El... *la mira* ... Elsa?  
Elsa: *mirando a Light*...  
A: Elsa!  
E: a-ah? Qué?  
A: Que estabas... *mira en la dirección en la que estaba mirando* ahhhhh je *La mira entre cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole* ya veo...  
E: q-que? *se sonroja* A-Anna? Que haces?!  
Anna: *la levanta y camina* tu relájate *le sonríe* yo me encargo...

~Ambas se acercan a Light~

Light:H-huh? *las mira acercarse*  
Anna: Hola ^w^... Am... Mi hermana es muy tímida asi que...se preguntaba si te gustaría bailar con ella?*sonríe*  
Elsa: baila que?! *su rostro se tornó rojo*  
L: e-en serio? *le da un leve sonrojo*  
Anna: perfecto! *la pone frente a el... Y los lleva a la pista* diviértanse! *les da una gran sonrisa y vuelve a su mesa*  
E: *nerviosa* eh...eh bueno...yo ah...eh...verás...*le da la mano* soy Elsa...  
R: *nervioso...le besa la mano* u-un placer... Soy... Am... S-soy Light...  
E: *se sonroja* oh jeje... *se acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja* gusto en conocerte... ^^  
L: j-je ... Am... E-entonces... Q-quieres bailar?...  
E: am...claro ...me encantaría *sonríe*  
L: *rojo* d-de verdad?...  
E: claro...b-bueno...sino quieres...n-no hay problema...  
R: n-no no no... C-claro que quiero... E-es sólo... Que... Es la primera vez... Que ... Alguien tan linda como tu acepta...  
E: *lo mira a los ojos* eh..? *roja* ...a-ay vamos...je...admitámoslo...contigo.? Quien no querría? ...digo...eh...es decir...a lo que me refiero...uy...jeje *nerviosa* ...buena fiesta  
L: *rojo* je... E-es la verdad... Eres la primera... L-la mayoría de aquí... A-am... Nunca se ... Se acerca... *mira a otro lado*  
E: *ríe* ...oh bueno...pues no creo que seas malo bailando...p-puedo averiguarlo..? *pone una mano en su mejilla para que voltee*  
L: *completamente rojo* c-claro...  
E: *sonríe*

~Ambos se dirigen aún más a la pista de baile... Y empiezan a bailar~

E: je sabes? No eres malo  
L: *sonríe* gracias... Eh... Am... Eh practicado mucho... S-sólo... La verdad... La gente no se me acerca... N-no porque no sepa bailar... E-es sólo que... *mirando sus ojos*  
E:...por qué..?  
L: yo... ... N-no importa *le sonríe nerviosamente*  
E: oh está bien... *sonríe*  
L: je...

~Termina la pieza~

L: gracias... Gracias por bailar conmigo...  
E:je...gracias a ti... *sonríe y se da la vuelta hacia su mesa*  
L: *la mira irse* *sonríe*

~En la mesa donde se encontraban Anna y Kristoph~

Anna: *la mira y le sonríe de manera infantil* y?!  
E: *distraída jugando con un trozo de comida sonriendo*  
A: *sus mejillas se tornan rojas al ver la acción de su hermana*  
K: am... Elsa? Te encuentras bien?  
E: que.? Eh..? Ah si si...perfectamente *sonríe*  
Anna: Elsa... *la mira sonriendo y con una ceja alzada*Si todo estuviera perfectamente... No jugarías con la comida ^^  
E: es que...bueno...como ves...*suspiro* ay porque me hacen esto.? *se sonroja*  
A: *gran sonrisa* te gusto verdad?  
E. Eh...pues...*sonríe asintiendo*  
A: *se tapa la boca para evitar gritar de emoción*  
E:jeje...Por qué no la sacas a bailar?  
K: pues... Le pregunte... Como... 10 veces... Pero...  
Anna: si! *se levanta y jala a Kristoph a la pista de baile*  
E: *los mira bailar* je...que lindos

~Después del baile... Ya era de noche...~

Light: *afuera... Mirando al mar* je...  
R: y? Qué tal te fue?  
L: *lo mira* je... Digamos... Que fue una gran fiesta... *sonríe*  
R: que paso?  
L: *mira al mar... Y mueve su mano...*

~De la nada... Dos figuras de luz... Como si fueran estrellas... Se forman...  
Y representan a Light y a Elsa... Los cuales estaba bailando~

R:wow...hermano...me siento orgulloso de ti ^^  
L: je... *lo mira* *suspiro* pero... *mira su mano*  
R:...pero...  
L: recuerda como reacciono toda la gente... Cuando mostré mi magias... E-ellos... Sólo... N-no quiero que me vea como... ... ... Como... *suspiro*  
R: valor...sólo eso necesitas...habla con ella...  
L: *suspiro* *lo mira y arquea la ceja* ahora tú me das consejos? *sonríe*  
R: bueno...siempre hay una primera vez *sonríe y se va-*  
L:.. Je... *vuelve a mirar a la luna*

~En el cuarto de invitados~

Anna; tienes que decirle *mirando a su hermana con los brazos cruzados*  
E: no puedo! Como va a reaccionar.?! Igual que tú.? O como todos la primera vez.?!  
A: hay Elsa... Vamos! Que es lo peor que puede pasar?!  
E:...que...me rechace...  
A:... ... Ok eso si pues ser lo peor que pase... *la mira* pero... Elsa... Tienes que... Hay... Hay veces en que tienes que ... Que... Que abrir tu corazón...  
E: tal vez...tengas razón...pero...aun así...cuando lo podré volver a ver...Anna.?  
Anna: buena pregunta...  
K: *entra* vaya... Limpian muy rápido... No me impresiona... El príncipe Light quería estar en el salón.  
E: el...que? *lo mira sonriendo*

~En el salón principal~

L: *en la puerta* ventanas cerradas... Y ni una luz entra... Bien... *Sonríe para si mismo*  
E: *se asoma* que...haces aquí?  
L: eh? *la mira* E-Elsa?! *Sonrojado y sorprendido*  
E: eh... je... si... Hola *Le sonríe*  
L: h-hola... Am... *mira adentro...* y-y-yo... Vengo aquí cada noche...  
E: para...? *Lo mira con curiosidad...  
L:Y-yo... *cierra los ojos y respira*... Prefiero... Prefiero mostrárselo... Que decírselo... *entra*  
E: de...acuerdo...? *Entra después de él*  
L: *adentro... Después de cerrar la puerta... Había una oscuridad total* cuando era pequeño... Era muy unido a mi hermano... Pero... Cuando... Cuando desarrollé esto... *empieza a formar un conejo de luz*  
E: oh...wow...eso...eso es hermoso! ... espera... *lo mira* ...que paso..?  
L: je... G-gracias... Nos unimos más... * Mirando al conejo*... Cuando está completamente oscuro... Digamos que todo lo que puedo crear... Toma un volumen... Se vuelve sólido... Y en uno de nuestros juegos... Yo...  
E:...tu... *Lo mira con algo de preocupación*  
L: ... *agacha la mirada... Y el conejo desaparece lentamente... Y empiezan a brotar varias mariposas del suelo* yo accidentalmente lo lastime...  
E: *asombrada, no solo del espectáculo de luz... Sino también de lo que dijo... Mira al suelo... Y respira hondo* c-creo... Creo...que debo decirte algo yo también...  
L: *la mira* huh?  
E: temía decírtelo pero...creo que es mejor... *se quita un guante* también cuando niña...lastime a mi hermana en un juego...afortunadamente la salvaron pero...me separaron de ella... *toma una pequeña vasija hasta congelarla* no recordaba nada hasta no hace mucho...en mi coronación...  
L: hielo... *con los ojos bien abiertos... En su tono no se oía miedo... Sino emoción o impresión* asombroso... Q-que paso después...  
E: si... ... y-yo... desafortunadamente tuve problemas con mi reino al inicio...  
L: de... De verdad? *se acerca a ella*  
E: si...y-yo... tuve que escapar...  
L: qué? *se acerca más a ella poniéndose enfrente*  
E: lo sé...que loco no.?...je  
L:... A-algo... Si... Pero... V-valió la pena huir?  
E: pues...si...me sentí...libre...pero...mi hermana fue en mi búsqueda...y casi muere...

~Se hace un pequeño silencio entre ellos dos~

E:al final ella consiguió a alguien...y estoy feliz por eso...  
L: *le pone la mano en el hombro* pero no murió... Eso es lo importante... Y... Tu eres feliz... Y eso es lo que más importa... Y... Y no te preocupes... Se que encontrarás algún día a alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres *le sonríe*  
E: je...gracias *sonríe* supongo...que si  
L: je...

~Ambos caminan por el lugar mientras hablan de sus intereses~

E:Y... *le sonríe* cuéntame...tu...tienes a alguien...?  
L: Yo?... Je... L-La verdad... Si... Pero... Je... Dudo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi  
E: E-En serio? S-seguro que lo hará...eres increíble *lo mira*  
L: je... *la mira* tú lo eres más  
E: ay vamos je *se sonroja* yo...sólo congeló todo a mi paso  
L: je, eso es increíble... Yo desearía hacer eso *le sonríe*  
E: je...qué lindo...gracias *sonríe* jamás...creí encontrar a alguien que me entendiera tan bien...  
L: tampoco yo... Norm... Normalmente la gente me evita... Pero... Tu no *le sonríe mientras mira directamente a sus ojos*  
E: je...y-yo... *lo mira* jamás lo  
haría...  
L: *se sonroja*... *en ese momento varias rosas de luz se empieza a formar en el suelo*  
E: *mira a su alrededor* wow...es...es precioso... *asombrada*  
L: huh? Ah... Esto... Je... Digamos que mis sentimientos están muy conectados a mi poder... Y... Si siento algo.. Se forman... Diferentes formas... *sonríe nerviosamente*  
E: tus...sentimientos...? *lo mira mientras que en su rostro se ve un leve sonrojo*  
L: S-Si... *sonrojado*  
E: y...se...se puede saber cuáles son los sentimientos que crearon esto tan...fantástico..? *mirando las rosas*  
L: amor.. *dijo esto sin pensar mientras la miraba*... Y-yo... *nervioso*  
E: *roja* amor...? *lo mira a los ojos fijamente*  
L: *sin dejar de mirarla... Asiente*  
E: *se acerca más*y vuelve a observar* je...conejos  
L: *la mira directamente mientras se acerca un poco más* je... S-si...  
E: t-tu...je...*cierra los ojos agachando la cabeza*  
L: *delicadamente toma su barbilla y delicadamente eleva su cabeza* yo...  
E:...eh...ah...*se pierde en su rostro*  
L: y-yo... *se acerca lentamente a sus labios...*  
E: ah...* sacude la cabeza* ah...eh...tu...me agradas...je *aparta la mirada y sonríe*  
L: J-Je... También tú me agradas... M-mucho...  
E: jeje...s-si...*le toma una mano*  
L: *se sonroja... Y le toma la otra mano... Y la mira directamente*

~Ambos se habían perdido unos momentos en la mirada del otro... Y lentamente y sin darse cuentas...  
Sus rostros se estaban acercando lentamente... y Sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse... ... ... ~


End file.
